1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in diamond drill bits and more particularly to certain improved features thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use diamond bits for earth drilling using natural or synthetic diamonds bonded to supporting metallic or carbide studs or slugs.
There are several types of diamond bits know to the drilling industry. In one type, the diamonds are a very small size and randomly distributed in a supporting matrix. Another type contains diamonds of a larger size positioned on the surface of a drill shank in a predetermined pattern. Still another type involves the use of a cutter formed of a polycrystalline diamond supported on a sintered carbide support
Some of the most recent publications dealing with diamond bits of advanced design, relavent to this invention, consists of Rowley, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,354 and Rohde, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,363. An example of cutting inserts using polycrystalline diamond cutters and an illustration of a drill bit using such cutters, is found in Daniels, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,329.
The most comprehensive treatment of this subject in the literature is probably the chapter entitled STRATAPAX bits, pages 541-591 in ADVANCED DRILLING TECHNIQUES, by William C. Maurer, The Petroleum Publishing Company, 1421 South Sheridan Road, P.O. Box 1260, Tulsa, Okla., 74101, published in 1980. This reference illustrates and discusses in detail the development of the STRATAPAX diamond cutting elements by General Electric and gives several examples of commercial drill bits and prototypes using such cutting elements.